candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 56/Dreamworld
| moves = 45 | target = 30,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 }} | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *It may be hard to actually clear parts of the bottom board enough to actually make moves down there. *The chocolate can easily impede your progress, dominating the bottom board and preventing the player from matching candies on the bottom. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Use special candies such as colour bombs or striped candy or a combination of both to clear the bottom board enough to make moves down there. *Keep the moon scale balanced and use the moon strucks to your advantage. This level can be tricky but is not too hard! *Sometimes you can create several special candies on the top level and later detonate them all together. This makes it much more likely that the bottom level will be playable and chocolate would not overwhelm it, but there is also a much bigger risk that Odus will fall. It is a choice of evils. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the blockers. *The jellies are worth 28,000 points. Hence, an additional 162,000 points for two stars and an additional 192,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 137.50%(190,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points × 100% = 137.50% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 57.14%(220,000 - 140,000) points / 140,000 points × 100% = 57.143% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the relatively unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *There are chocolates on the board which will spread the moment the liquorice locks candies are cleared, forcing the players to waste moves to clear them. *In order to increase available space to clear the jellies and prevent the chocolate from spreading, special candy combinations such as a wrapped candy + striped candy combination is essential. This in turn gives plenty of points.This can be negated if there are no possible matches in the lower half of the board where the jellies are. This is particularly critical if there are chocolate on the board when there are no possible matches to clear them. Moreover, the moon scale is relatively unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for two moves and occurs twice.The second moon struck only lasts for one move which means that there are only three effective moon struck moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the blockers are not yet cleared, reducing the effectiveness of the moon strucks. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the relatively unstable moon scale and any remaining blockers may negate this advantage. Trivia *This is one of the few levels which has the final moon struck lasting longer than the number of moves left (the last moon struck lasts two moves but starts when the player has one move left). *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 56 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 56 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon